Aluralia Esquire
History Starfox hails from a planet called disko that exists in another dimension parallel to our own, separated from our world by a thin layer of virtual existence. Disko is the realm of the divas. An ancient race of semi-divine beings who share a close kinship to the universal powers of nature. The divas actually originated on earth in the ancient days when summeria was an empire. Her ancestors ruled over by the folks who lived on the tigris and euphrades. But a guy by the name of Ahura Mazda came along and drove them inta exile. The place now called disko was a huge flaming rock of a honkin planet where it’s cold and inhospitable. Where life’s real hard and the Diva struggle all the time just for survival back when Starfox was just a wee lil thing her dad became the boss over all the warring tribes of disko and she fought by his side as his blood warrior princess. Back then she was a very different sortn ya see today. No where near as laid back and easygoing Her father eventually arranged for her to be married. While he wasn’t a bad guy he didn’t excite her. The marriage proved such a disaster that it made her swear off havin t’do wi’men altogether. Her husband eventually died in battle. As a widow she had some respite from the attention of the men tring to catch her onna rebound, but truth was she was pretty much burned out tryin to pretend she had an interest but she managed to live well and high onna hog. Then one day it happened contact was restored with earth and Disko. Happened almost by accident a lowly farmer heard a noise inna cave while Disko’s chasin lost livestock And by accident he discovered a weak spot inna space-time continuum that separated disko from earth. At first he couldn’t believe what he was hearin the sweat sounds were unlike anything earth had heard in its midst for countless generations. And that was only the beginning. It was the beginning of the ragtime age on earth. And this dude was hearing the folk music of a fairer world’n the one he knew. He was quick t’tell others about what he’d discovered and soon folks were makin the treck this cave t’share th’pilgramage. Th’holy music at stirred th’soul an’made lives brighten. Didn’t take long for Fox’s dad t’hear about this, an he traveled there incognito t’find out for himself the real story. There he was witness t’th birth of the jazz age. An exposure to the wonders of modern music wrought a change over his nature. Teachin him to mellow out and groove to the beat of a different drummer. He started makin trips regularly and then sharing what he’d learned with his subjects. And before you knew it he’s sparked a new renaissance era on disko and converted them all the new kind of religion. Literally in some cases, because they soon discovered that music is a means to trigger and tap inta deep buried latent abilities that some of them were born with. That’s how they became modern day gods and goddesses. Filling unused niches left vacant by the other pantheons’n existence. When Starfox first came t’earth she took up residence in a poor quarter o’england. And learned t’speak English in Liverpool by hanging out with the Apostles. She became a kinda groupie round them and with other groups who sprang in that era. But one day her father called her back t’disko. Laid down the law and told her that she had to marry again for the sake of a political alliance. She refused but that wasn’t an option. Sho she fled to earth permanent like and never looked back. And she’s been onna run living the life of an outlaw ever since then Syrens Starfox joined the Syrens while they were still in their teens and talked them into accompanying her as musicians. They were alienated kids who didn’t know any better so fox decided to give them a direction that they lacked. A purpose in life and they followed her without doubt or hesitation. Fox taught them how to play how to sing from the heart and gave voice to their inner sapho. For three years they were a family and they did it altogether even made out with each other in a haze of wildly rampant teenage hormones but none of them the got as close as fox and darcy. But gradually over time the worm of jealousy creeped into their eden. Then the lying the cheating both behind darcy’s back and in her face even. Starfox was the “guy” in their relationship. And sometimes she could be a bit slow to understand the needs of darcy. And then there was the decline, the slow deterioration as fox’s addiction got the better of her reason as things started to sour between them. Fox began a downward spiral due to her little coke addiction Motherhood After the Syrens rescued the leptons of gamma six homeworld the queen felt she owed fox a little favor. So she called in a mark and had the leptons fuse one of her eggs to some samples they got of Darcy. Course unlike the leptons Darcy wanted to carry the kid inside of her own body and not in one of their growth tubes. But on the day she got th’test results and knew she was with kid. When she tried to summon up the courage to tell Darcy the good news she found out Darcy had left her. Starfox made a vow to clean up her act and go stone cold sober. Sylvia helped her out gave her a place to stay on the farm with her parents. She helped get Starfox through withdrawal. They eventually became an item for a while and for two years they were a happy couple. But after two years they both decided to end it onna high note. Powers and Abilities Powers Disko Physiology: ''' '''Sound Conversion: Ability to transduce sonic vibrations ambient bio-energy into psionic enhancement Psycho-beams: Caffine Live all Diva’s caffeine supercharges her metabolism, and activates dormant cells within her glands. Divas have a chemical sensitivity in their brains that reacts to the caffeine on a far more elemental level than with normal humans. It makes them cosmically awake.It’s like she temporarily gains the abilities of a galaxy master for as long as her body can stand up to it. *''Chronokinesis: Limited only to her perception of time, Starfox can clearly see her future and past from a third person perspective. Likewise, she can grant others with the "atemporal" vision. *Precognition: A product of her Chronokinesis, Starfox can see her own future in a theoretical sense. *Molecular Reconstruction: Able to take apart most inanimate objects and even human beings as well as reconstructing martian sand into large glass structures. *Energy Projection: Starfox doesn't need to touch or hold things in order to change their elemental structure, she doesn't even need to be solely conscious of his projections. *Energy Construct Creation: It is unknown whether some of the creations she makes it the manipulation of matter, molecules or entirely creative quantum energy constructs. *Telekinesis: Telekinetic in her fabrication of lifting objects she focuses on with his mind. *Teleportation: Able to remove and reassemble the particles and molecules of any object from one location to another with a single though. Abilities Accomplished musician Strength '''Superhuman:' Starfox is able to lift up to 25 metric tons Weaknesses Caffine: Fox’s diva metabolism is different from normal humans. Normal drugs don’t affect. However caffeine has this really radical affect on divas Paraphernalia Weapons ' Thunder Bass:' Guitar ax Delirum which has strange acoustic properties that include ‘sonic boom’ and induced mass hallucination. As well as strangely resistant to all forms of damage. Gallery darcy fox2.JPG darcy fox3.JPG darcy fox4.JPG darcy fox5.JPG Scan0665cb.jpg star fox (5).JPG starfox2.JPG starfox (1).JPG starfox (3).JPG starfox (4).JPG starfoxSirens1163.JPG starfoxSirens1170.JPG starfoxSirens1184.JPG Category:Syrens Category:Centurian Blues